


Pokochałem Cię pierwszy

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer tak bardzo chciał, żeby Sam zrozumiał. Gdyby tylko był w stanie mu wytłumaczyć, pokazać swój punkt widzenia. Gdyby tylko mógł dać znać Samowi, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Lucyfer przedstawia swoje przemyślenia na temat wszystkiego co naprawdę chciał mu powiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokochałem Cię pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loved You First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971854) by [LokiOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinson/pseuds/LokiOdinson). 



Pokochałem Cię jako pierwszy. Kocham Cię już od dawna. Żyję tak długo, wiem, że wcześniej wiele się wydarzyło, ale ledwo pamiętam czas, kiedy Cię nie kochałem. Wiem, że taki był, bez obrazy, po prostu nie wiedziałem o Tobie, nie wiedziałem co się stanie, jakbym mógł... Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia.

Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się o Tobie, pokochałem Cię. Byłeś wtedy tylko planem, czekającą iskierką losu, światełkiem, które widziałem po drugiej stronie czasu, świecącym na horyzoncie. Czas płynął i zbliżał mnie do Ciebie, powoli, tak wolno, że czasami doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa.

Drugi maja 1983. Czekałem na ten dzień bardzo długo. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy dokładnie to się wydarzy, tylko to, że musiało się zdarzyć. Związek Johna Winchestera i Mary Campbell był pewny, związani ze sobą aby stworzyć tak ważne istoty. Wyobrażam sobie, że niebiosa śpiewały, gdy pierwszy syn się narodził, ale mnie obchodziłeś tylko Ty.

Czekałem na Ciebie. Czekałem długo, aż w końcu to się stało i _poczułem_ to, poczułem, że przyszedłeś na świat. Nawet z dna otchłani czułem Cię, jak pojedynczy promień słońca świecący w zimnej ciemności. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo próbowałem - mimo, że wiedziałem, iż to jeszcze nie czas - wyrwać się do Ciebie. Szarpałem kraty mojego więzienia, spalałem je do wyczerpania się mojej mocy, szalałem z jednym jedynym pocieszeniem utrzymującym mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. _Sam Winchester się urodził. Sam Winchester się urodził._

Chcę, byś zrozumiał, że przyszedłbym do Ciebie, gdybym tylko mógł. Pilnowałbym Cię, strzegł Cię, dał Ci wszystko od samego początku. Nawet uwolniony z mojego więzienia czekałbym na Ciebie. Czekałbym, dopóki nie byłbyś gotowy. Gdybym tylko mógł tam być, żeby pokazać Ci prawdę, którą reszta świata zniszczyła w Twym umyśle. Mógłbym sprawić, żebyś mnie pokochał. Mógłbym sprawić, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Sam.

Mieliśmy zbyt mało czasu razem. Musiałem próbować wytłumaczyć Ci wszystko podczas chaotycznych, skradzionych chwil, chwytając Cię, gdy tylko mogłem, musząc uciekać się do zbliżania się do Ciebie w Twoich snach, bo oni... _oni_ trzymali Cię z dala ode mnie, w ukryciu. Oni nie rozumieją. Najpewniej nie potrafią zrozumieć. To przez nich Ty też nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć. Gdybyśmy byli razem dłużej, mógłbym _wyjaśnić._

...Sam. Jesteś tak inteligentną istotą, ale Twoja naiwność wywołuje u mnie smutek. To nie Twoja wina. Powiedziano Ci tyle _kłamstw_. Nie tylko Tobie. Źle mnie przedstawiono. Obrazy rogatego straszydła ze skrzydłami nietoperza w książkach i w mediach. Kłamca, zwodziciel, wszystkie te miana nadane mi przez tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, o czym mówią. Nie jestem kłamcą. Wręcz przeciwnie, zostałem wygnany za szczerą prawdę. Byłem jedynym, który widział prawdę. Mogą mówić o mnie co chcą, ale nie oskarżą mnie o nie mówienie prawdy.

Chciałbym, żebyś też to tak widział, Sam. Dorastając wśród fałszu, nie postrzegałeś go tak. Mogłem tylko miotać się i rzucać za kratami mojej klatki, patrząc na jad wlewany w Twoje uszy. To nigdy nie była sprawiedliwa walka, skoro uniemożliwiano mi pokazania mojego punktu widzenia. Trudno było sprzeciwiać się, kiedy przeciwnik mógł wypowiadać się swobodnie, a ja byłem związany i zakneblowany.

Przez wszystkie lata marzyłem, żebyś mnie usłyszał, Sam. Próbowałem. Musisz wiedzieć, że próbowałem. Musisz wiedzieć, że wysłałem demony, ponieważ były wszystkim, co miałem. Przykro mi, Sam. Moi posłańcy nie byli najlepsi, ale lepsze to niż miałbyś w ogóle mnie nie słyszeć. Musiałem jakoś Cię prowadzić wtedy, gdy nie mogłem tego robić osobiście. Czasami mówiłem do Ciebie, co było głupie, ponieważ i tak prawdopodobnie nie mogłeś usłyszeć, lecz... to pomagało. Byłem daleko, odcięty od wszystkiego, odizolowany...Samotny, jak przypuszczam. Przyznaję, byłem samotny. A Ty byłeś wspaniałym towarzyszem jak na kogoś, kogo dopiero miałem poznać.

Wiedziałem, że też jesteś samotny, Sam. Powtórzę, jak bardzo chciałem być z Tobą. Czułem cierpienie wraz z Tobą, za każdym razem gdy uciekałeś, nie wiedząc, dokąd iść. To było okrutnym przekleństwem dla Ciebie, że nawet nie _wiedziałeś._ Nie rozumiałeś, dokąd zmierzasz, nie byłeś nawet świadom, że próbujesz dotrzeć do mnie. Dotrzeć tam, gdzie nie mogłeś. Zmuszony wracać do _nich,_ wciąż i wciąż.

Widzisz teraz, w jak trudnej postawili nas sytuacji. Czekałem. Zbliżałeś się do mnie, biegnąc. A potem napotykałeś ścianę. Ścianę, której zburzenie zabrało nam wiele lat, Ty drążąc ją po jednej stronie, ja po drugiej.

Chciałem Cię złapać i nigdy nie puścić. W końcu byłem wolny, w końcu mogłem być przy Tobie, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogę Ci się narzucać. Nie potrafiłbym Ci tego zrobić, Sam. Zostawiłem Cię w spokoju, wiedząc, jak bardzo zszokowany, jak bardzo przestraszony jesteś. Nie przestawałem czekać, szukając... mniej przerażającej formy, w jakiej mógłbym się do Ciebie zbliżyć. Byłem cierpliwy dla Ciebie, Sam, nawet nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo. Czekałem przez tysiąckrotność Twojego życia i czekałbym jeszcze dłużej.

Przyznam Ci się, że zabolał mnie sposób, w jaki spojrzałeś na mnie po raz pierwszy. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chiałem, było żebyś się mnie bał, lecz w Twoich oczach była ta odrobina pociechy, ślad obecności czegoś _innego_ , bliższego temu, jak sprawy powinny były się potoczyć. Gdzieś głęboko w środku, pod osłoną oszczerstw i fałszu, gdzieś tam, myślę, może też mnie kochałeś. Skradzione chwile, jak mówiłem. Wycofałem się. Upewniłem się, że nie naciskam na Ciebie. Tak wiele było zakłóceń, tak wiele zaburzeń, tak rzadko mogłem mówić do Ciebie w samotności, mówić o tym, co naprawdę chciałem powiedzieć. Że Cię kocham. Jeśli okoliczności by na to pozwoliły, powiedziałbym Ci, że Cię kocham.

 Lubię myśleć, że może jednak wiedziałeś. Być może czułeś to, moją miłość do Ciebie, kiedy nareszcie staliśmy się jednością. Nasze połączenie zakończyło się zbyt szybko, choć wiedziałem, że to będzie początek naszego prawdziwego porozumienia. Zaczynałeś _widzieć_. Całe te lata kłamstw i przekrętów wreszcie dobiegały końca, ściana między nami zburzona, Ty - w końcu - ze mną, we właściwym miejscu, a potem... a potem skończyło się.

Zostaliśmy razem na dłużej, znowu nasze wspólne chwile zostały zniszczone przez okoliczności. Nigdy nie życzyłbym Ci, żebyś znalazł się w klatce. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo zraniło mnie rozstanie, ale kiedy Śmierć przyszedł po Ciebie, poddałem się. Ja... Pozwoliłem mu Cię zabrać dla Twojego dobra. Ponieważ kocham Cię tak bardzo. Kocham Cię tak bardzo, nawet jeśli mnie to kosztuje, nawet gdy ceną za to jest moje szczęście. Tak bardzo dbam o Ciebie, Sam. 

Co mogę powiedzieć więcej? Co mogę zrobić, żebyś zrozumiał? Czego ode mnie chcesz, Sam? Nie mów mi znów, że niczego, bo mogę dać Ci tak wiele. Mogę dać Ci świat przewiązany kokardką, Sam, wystarczy, że o to poprosisz.

Pokochałem Cię jako pierwszy, Sam. I wciąż Cię kocham. Z większą głębią, z większym uczuciem, rozumiejąc więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Nikt nie pokocha Cię bardziej ode mnie, Sam. Nikt nigdy nie kochał i nie pokocha. Mam pewność, jestem pewien, że kocham Cię najbardziej. Nawet, jeżeli mogę tylko obserwować, kocham Cię bardziej niż ci, którzy nie doceniają szczęścia bycia przy Tobie.

Wiem, że wciąż nie rozumiesz w pełni. Nasze wspólne chwile były zupełnie różne od moich planów, ale i tak je cenię. Powtarzam je teraz w mojej głowie, myślę o nich, myślę o Tobie. Zawsze myślę o Tobie.

Wciąż tu jestem, Sam. Wciąż obserwuję Cię z dala, wciąż próbuję przedrzeć się do Ciebie, wciąż kocham Cię bardziej niż kto inny byłby w stanie. Wciąż czekam, Sam. Wracaj szybko.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem zaledwie skromnym tłumaczem, kudosy zostawcie orginalnemu twórcy. Pierwsze tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zjecie.


End file.
